The Dream War (Synopsis)
The episode opens by showing the tattered Australian flag flying over the besieged Parliament House. One of the lizard Neo warriors jumps onto the flagpole, and many of the crab warriors are outside the building. The inside of Parliament House is not in great condition as Nick Tyree attempts to contact the Melbourne Resistance, telling them to fall back to their previous positions. J.T. Marsh walks in, and Marsala tells him that half of the resistance cells are not responding. When Marsh asks about the other half, Marsala tells him that Sean Napier was correct in thinking that the Neo attack was throughout Australia. Just then a message, badly garbled with much static, comes through. It is a man with fear in his eyes, and all that comes through is: "Neo sapien.. monsters... I've never seen anything like 'em before... can't stop the bleedin' things... overrunnin' our positions, we..." As the transmission ends, Marsh steps forward and contacts Torres. The rest of Able Squad (Rita Torres, Alec DeLeon, Maggie Weston, Wolf Bronski, and Kaz Takagi) is at a farm 120 km outside of Canberra. Marsh asks for a status report, and Torres tells him that there were no casualties and minimum damage, but that DeLeon's e-frame is currently inoperative. She says they're just resting up while Weston attempts to repair it. Just then Weston finishes a few more modifications to DeLeon's e-frame, and tells him to try to get it to function again. Alec climbs in, inserts the cyberlink manually, makes an attempt to get it working that produces a cycling whirring sound before shutting down, and then tells Maggie that the frame just won't power up. Marsh continues talking to Torres, telling her that they are going to evacuate Canberra, and that they should rendezvous with them outside the city. Torres tells him that they will be there as soon as they can. She tells the squad to frame up, and that they will be air cover for a withdrawal from Canberra. Weston reports to her that DeLeon's e-frame still isn't functioning, and Torres tells her to keep working on it and to join them when they can. Torres, Bronski, and Takagi take off. Back in Canberra, Nick Tyree is attempting to contact another group (sounds like it might be Darwin) with no success. He says, "It's no good. Nobody's answering." The remaining members of the resistance who do not have e-frames have been loaded into three transports, which look like purple (so they're probably Neo) boxes that fly. Marsh tells them to form a column once they get outside, and orders the e-frames to take the point. George opens the main door to the outside, and four columns of Neo warrior lizards rush in, shocking him. Tyree gives the order to move out. The first transport knocks over two of the lizards as it makes its exit. One of the Neos spits some acid at one of the transports, and it hits a back corner of the bottom. As it exits it is already floundering, smoke coming from where it was hit. The e-frames that have attempted to keep the Neo warriors at bay blast a path and then make their own exit. The transport that got spat on now crashes on top of a statue near a man-made lake, and the crash survivors quickly exit, making a great commotion as they do. Suddenly coming out of the water are the crab-like Neo warriors, and each grabs a resistance member in its claw before proceeding back underwater with its captive screaming. One of the bat-like Neos sits atop a roof until it notices a transport go by. Once it does, the Neo warrior flies after it. Once it catches up, it attaches an explosive device and flies off. The explosive detonates within a matter of seconds, putting a gaping hole in the roof of the transport, causing it to crash. A large door opens, and shouting resistance members run out. They are met by nine to ten foot tall rhinoceros Neos who seem more interested in bashing their heads against the transport than dealing with Terrans. Some e-frames attempt to hold off the Neo warriors while this group of resistance members tries to flee back into Parliament House, since Marsh has ordered everyone back inside, having noticed that this plan to escape is not working because there are too many Neos. Just then Torres, Bronski, and Takagi arrive to contribute to the effort. Torres shoots a couple of rhino Neos, but only angers one. It proceeds to charge her, ignores the fact that she is shooting at him, and proceeds to knock her some twenty feet. She struggles to try to get her e-frame up. Takagi is busy trying to get one of the bat Neos off his exofighter, but it does not leave until after it has attached an explosive, forcing Kaz to eject. His exofighter explodes, and once he lands he is surrounded by many different Neo warriors. Bronski fires his grapple into the area, knocking back a lizard Neo. Kaz quickly grabs it and is pulled up. Bronski then fires a missile into the field of Neo warriors that had gathered around Kaz. Marsh and Tyree are outside the main entrance to Parliament House, trying to hold back the Neo warriors. The e-frames go inside just as the main door closes. None of the Neos are able to make it in. The Sydney Opera House, already badly damaged, is engulfed by a series of explosions as Shiva looks on from his e-frame. His Neo mega assistant is enthusiastic at seeing the performance of the Neo warriors. Shiva is displeased, however, for as he surveys his troops he says: "I was once commanding general of all Earth forces. Now I am a zookeeper." Back at the farm where Able Squad had been hiding out, Weston continues work on DeLeon's frame in a barn. She says there's only one more thing she can try, and after a little work says that if it isn't successful they should put his frame out of its misery. He sends a command to try and start it up, and it produces a whirring sound that cycles down. Maggie kicks DeLeon's e-frame, meanwhile shouting, "No good, worthless piece of junk!" The e-frame then cycles back up to fully powered status. Maggie smiles and comments, "Whaddya know, I'm a mechanical genius." A Neo lizard shriek is heard from outside. Weston, surprised, asks what it was. The door to the barn is slowly being pulled back, and it reveals the head of one of the lizard Neos as it hisses at them. Alec tells Maggie to get to her frame, and he blasts the Neo as she does. More rush forward, spitting acid, but DeLeon is able to hold them off as Weston climbs into her frame. Alec's e-frame gets whacked by the tail of one of the lizards, but Maggie blasts the two closest to Alec to give him some space. Another lizard takes this opportunity to get close to Weston's frame, and spits acid at her. DeLeon nudges her e-frame out of the way and the acid misses, instead starting a fire in the loft of the barn. Weston asks what it was, and Alec tells her, "Some kind of acid, just don't let it hit your e-frame." Maggie replies, "Oh, like we've got a choice?" As they have their little conversation, they continue to fire into the field of Neo warriors, holding them off. Weston actually succeeds in knocking a few back as another fire erupts, but apparently forgot about the one right next to her, since one spits acid from behind her, hitting the left shoulder of her e-frame, short-circuiting it. Weston climbs out before her e-frame falls to the ground, and Alec picks her up and flies out of the barn as it collapses in flames. The six lizard Neos emerge from the wreckage and pursue Alec's flying e-frame on foot. Weston is pleased that they're losing them, but Alec points out that it doesn't look as though they give up easily. Later on, with the lizard Neos out of sight, DeLeon's e-frame loses power. He makes it over one final ridge before they crash, Weston getting free at the last moment and landing on her feet. She walks up to the fallen e-frame to ask Alec, who is manually disconnecting the cyberlink, if he is okay. As he climbs out he says he'll be fine, and rubs his right knee as he comments about not being able to dance for awhile. Maggie tells him that his frame is totaled, and she can't do anything without her tools. Alec says they should keep moving, even if it means proceeding on foot, in case they are still being followed. Maggie asks why he doesn't think the lizards would have given up, to which Alec says, "They're the product of careful genetic manipulation, they weren't created to 'give up'." Weston pulls the fusion pak out of DeLeon's frame, saying that she will rig it to explode if they get caught. DeLeon can tell by the look on her face that she's serious, and says only, "If we have to." They then walk off under a blazing sun. Back in Canberra, Neo tanks get within yards of Parliament House. Napier asks if they've had any success contacting Weston or DeLeon, and Marsh says that they have also been unable to contact Nara Burns, who is on the Pirate ship. Marsala says that the Neos have likely set up a static field to jam communications, and Marsh notes that they've done a good job of it. Marsala says that once they've positioned their heavy weapons they will be able to destroy Parliament House easily. Marsh says he's right, and that they need to find a way out. Tyree tells him that he and his squad can fight their way out in their e-frames. Marsh says its a possibility, but asks what will happen to the resistance if they aren't there to hold off "those, those things out there?". Tyree tells him, "The same thing that happens if you stay, just sooner." Tyree says that they aren't important, but that Napier is, because the resistance and whole Earth need him. He says to Napier, "Take my e-frame and clear out. I won't be needin' it where I'm going." Napier, with a bit of sadness in his eyes, asks Tyree if he's determined to be a hero. Marsala notes that heros seldom live to fight another day, and that Napier is indeed important. He suggests taking Napier out in his own e-frame, which has cloaking abilities. Napier is not happy with the situation, asking what type of leader he'd be to run away. "A live one." Marsh says. Marsala suggests that they wait until after sunset. As the sun sets, DeLeon and Weston continue on. Maggie still carries the fusion pak, and both are sweating, visibly fatigued. Alec falls face forward, but gets back up to his knees and rubs his head. Maggie also drops to her knees, saying that they might as well take a rest. Just then they spot a slow-flying bird moving past them. DeLeon stands, somewhat excited, and so does Weston. They comment on how in survival training they were taught that birds fly towards water in the evening. Maggie remarks, "Oh, I just hope he isn't lost." They follow the bird, who soon reaches a river, takes a drink, and goes on his way. The pair of ExoTroopers drop to their knees and begin to lift handfuls of water to drink. But they soon see something which causes them to pause. It is a solitary figure sitting on the opposite side of the river, perhaps fifteen feet away, holding a spear. He introduces himself as Denny Bourigum. The sun has since set as the three walk toward a cliff. Denny explains that he wasn't born a member of his tribe, but that his family lived in Adelaide at the time of the Neo attack. He mentions that his brother, George, joined the resistance, but he decided to go for the traditional life. They begin to climb the cliff. As they reach a point where it is level, Denny suggests the tribe might let them stay the night. Meanwhile the lizard Neos reach DeLeon's fallen e-frame. There are still six, but two different types (those introduced last episode and two that are darker blue, with green eyes and horns). They get the scent, all shout and hiss, and then run off in the proper direction. Around a campfire, Alec seems to be telling the children of the tribe stories. Denny talks to the elders, explaining the situation. Once he is done the elders nod their heads in unison. Denny walks over to the pair and says the elders will let them stay. DeLeon asks if he told them that they could have been followed, and Denny says yes, but they're not afraid of Neos. He tells them that they believe the Neos are meant to destroy everything that the Europeans built, and that once the war is over Australia will once more belong to the aborigines, and that it will be the Dream Time again. Weston asks about it, and Denny says he'll show them. Denny walks the caves in front of the other two, carrying a torch. He shows them paintings on the cave wall, and explains that the Dream Time was when the world was created, and Australia was given to his people. He says that things haven't truly changed since then, only the appearances of things. To get past the appearances and see things as they really are, he explains as they walk by some drawings of skyscrapers, it is necessary to get back to the Dream Time. Weston asks how that is done, and Denny says it is done by dreaming. DeLeon stops and sees a picture of a blue figure, drawn in detail not much better than stick figures, identifies it with the Neo sapiens, and marvels at how these "new paintings are in exactly the same style as the ancient ones." Denny tells him that all of that paintings are over a thousand years old, prompting a "Yeah, right" from Weston. Denny points out a blanket and two sleeping bags as where they will be staying for the night. The lizard Neo warriors still approach. The cliff is in sight as they cross the river. All of them are still running. Six of them, but all of the same type, are shown. Back inside the cave, DeLeon and Weston are sleeping. Some of the wall paintings are shown. Among them is one of at least six sleek bodies with elongated heads, with two panicked human figures not far in front of them, obviously meant to be reminiscent of the current situation. Both Alec and Maggie are sleeping fitfully. DeLeon is sweating. An image is seen of the inner solar system (not to scale) of the sun and five concentric circles (though the fifth occupies only a corner of the screen, and the fourth is cut off near the bottom). A representation of each of those five planets sits on each one of the circles, and they sort of look like the beginnings of a spiral. Suddenly the fourth planet, which is red, is the center of an gigantic explosion. Maggie awakes shouting Alec's name, and he is quickly awake and asking about what's wrong. She is visibly shaken and says she had a dream in which there was an explosion bigger than she'd ever seen. Alec says that he also had a dream, and asks her if she thinks there is anything real about the Dream Time concept. She asks what he dreamt about, and he says the Neos were still chasing them. Just then a woman's scream is heard. DeLeon grabs his rifle, Weston the fusion pak, and they run out. Some people flee into the cave as they exit it. Denny, with a few others, has a spear and he is attempting to hold a Neo lizard at bay. Weston warns them that the Neo can spit acid. DeLeon begins musing, "Yes, but it's not. It's holding back, stalling... to keep us here." Just then a few more shouts from the lizard-types are heard, and they begin to jump down from above. The spear- wielding aborigines back off, and the ExoTroopers open fire. There seem to be six Neos, but of the two different types. After all the members of the tribe have fled into the cave, DeLeon and Weston do likewise. Though the occasionally succeed in knocking one or two back, they keep coming. After moving down a certain cave, Alec blasts the rocks at the top of the entrance, sealing it. But the lizards simply begin pulling rocks away. As the tribe escapes down a certain cave, Denny asks the ExoTroopers to come with them. Alec tells him that the lizards will keep following just to get the two of them, and so they should go without them. Weston begins to rig the fusion pak so it will explode when the Neos come through. DeLeon says that they might just send in a scout, and then they would only get one out of the way. He figures that they will all come if they're chasing him. Weston says she'll set it for a thirty second delay. She wishes him luck, and he wishes her luck too. Back at the mouth of the cave, DeLeon shouts to Weston telling her to hurry, since the Neos are almost in. He then proceeds to shoot at the rocks between him and the Neos. Maggie shouts that it's ready, and Alec fires two more shots and turns to run as the Neos bust through. The lizard Neos pursue him, and he fires a shot to try and keep them back, and they do indeed pause but quickly resume. DeLeon shouts for Weston to get it ready, and she hits the button that starts the countdown. She shouts that it is armed before running off herself. Alec passes the beeping pak as the Neos still pursue. Having gotten to cover Weston pulls out a stopwatch and counts down the final seconds. As she gets to thirty she shouts Alec's name, and he dives for cover knocking her over as the fusion pak explodes. Although the blast itself wasn't enough to finish the Neos, the subsequent cave-in is. DeLeon gets up off the top of Weston, and offers her a hand in getting up. Maggie says that after the dream she had she was worried that he wouldn't make it. Alec replies, "Sometimes a dream, is just a dream." Maggie steps forward, puts her arms around his neck and kisses Alec, who is quite surprised. She responds to his comment with, "Yeah, sometimes." As she walks off, Alec just stands there, somewhat surprised and not knowing how to react. Back in Canberra, it seems to be almost dawn, and there are clouds in the sky. Parliament House is still surrounded by Neo warriors and Neo tanks. Inside, Napier is about to be taken out in Marsala's e-frame. Napier promises to return, prompting Marsh to laugh and say, "Yeah, like MacArthur." Napier asks, "Who's MacArthur?" Marsala explains that he was a 20th century Earth general, and tells Napier, "if you seek to lead these people, you really should study their history." At that, Marsala activates the cloaking device to his e-frame, and the door to the outside is opened with a bright light shining in. Category:Synopses